Swim in the lake
by LucyyyPLL
Summary: set in 3x14. Caroline is admiring the horse, when Klaus offers her a ride which she accepts. They start to develop feelings for each other, what will happen? was a ONESHOT now a SHORT story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ONE SHOT based off the episode 3x14, i ship Klaroline till i die! Please read and review**

  
>After 3 ½ hours our dancing and polite chit chat, i decided to step outside for some fresh air. Halfway down the stoned path, i spotted a beautiful horse with all its riding equipment on. As i quickened my pace towards the horse, i looked left and right, before coming to a stop. Just as i was about to climb onto the horse a voice said,<p>

"My love, what are you doing?" Klaus was standing behind me, with an amused expression on his face.  
>"Nothing, i was just admiring the horse, does it have a name?" i asked curiously.<br>"Yes, her name is Gloria".  
>"Gloria? That's a beautiful name". I replied, stroking the horse.<br>"Yes, i agree. Caroline would you like to join me on a stroll with Gloria?"  
>"Seriously? I would love to, but i would ruin my dress". I said, frowning.<br>"Then take it off, i don't mind" Klaus replied honestly, whilst wiggling his eyebrows.  
>My cheeks started to heat up.<br>"I was joking, but it would be a shame to ruin your dress, maybe another time then?" Klaus asked thoughtfully.  
>"No! Please, I'll be careful" i pleaded.<br>"Fine, you'll sit up front and I'll sit behind"

Klaus lifted me onto the horse, and effortlessly climbed on himself. Picking up the reign, we started off at a slow trot; Klaus wrapped his arms around my waist, as he made the horse go faster.

After 20minutes of riding we arrived at a lake, where the moonlight reflected on the water. After jumping down himself, and carrying me off the horse, he tied Gloria to the post and feed her before turning his attention back to me.

"How about a midnight swim, my dear?"  
>"I don't have any spare clothes though" i stated.<br>"Like i said earlier, just take it off, i certainly won't mind" Klaus told me, amused.  
>I chuckled, and leant toward his ear.<br>"Only if you do" i whispered seductively.  
>Klaus stopped breathing for a few seconds before composing himself. I smirked at his reaction.<br>"It would be my pleasure" he said as he winked.

Klaus and i decided whoever undressed the slowest, got thrown into the lake.

"Stupid dress!" i exclaimed, as i couldn't reach the zipper.  
>"That dress cost me a fortune" Klaus replied, who was already out of his jacket and undoing his buttons on his shirt.<br>"I appreciate that, but i can't reach this fucking zipper!" i bellowed.  
>"Here let me" Klaus, who was now out of his shirt completely, chuckled and walked behind me.<p>

Klaus' hand slowly unzipped my dress, his hand lingering on my lower back. His touch brought goose bumps to my skin; an electric spark ran through my entire body. When his hand moved away i felt empty. I let the dress fall off my shoulders and fall to the floor. As i stepped out of the dress, i noticed Klaus had stopped what he was doing and he was gawking at me with his mouth wide open.

"Like what you see?" i teased.  
>At the moment Klaus composed himself and said, "I do, very much so"<br>I smiled at his compliment, and started taking off the diamond necklace he also brought for the ball room dance. Klaus slipped out of his trousers and bent down to take of his shoes and socks.

"Well, my lady, looks like i win" he grinned and i smiled back seductively. After i was just left in my bra and panties, Klaus through me over his shoulder and run up to the edge of the lake and jumped in. As soon as we hit the water, Klaus let me go. When i came up for air, i noticed Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Two muscular arms wrapped round my waist from behind, Klaus started kissing my neck and sucking slightly, causing a moan to slip past my lips then Klaus' hard member pushed into my back. I turned in his arms to face him, and i pressed my lips to his. Klaus slid his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance which i accepted. As soon as his tongue was inside he started to explore the inside of my mouth, before gently sucking my tongue.

Klaus broke the kiss and started kissing my neck and making his way up to my ear before whispering into it, "Make love to me Caroline" He then nibbled on my earlobe causing me to moan louder. His hands went behind my back and unclasped my bra, setting my breasts free, his thumbs instantly started massaging my nipples which turned hard in a matter of seconds. Removing his hands from my breasts, he started caressing my body and his hands inched closer to my panties. When he reached them, he slipped his fingers inside, and tugged them down my legs, as they reached the bottom, i lifted my legs up, took my panties off and through them onto the grass with a thud. Klaus did the same with his boxers, chucking them carelessly. Klaus slowly lowered me onto his member and i moaned when his cock filled me.

1hour and 20minutes later, i was truly satisfied. 'He's an amazing lover' i thought to myself. With my legs still wrapped round his waist, we pushed our way through the water and to the side, where he lifted me up and placed me on the grass. As i was in front of him, i bent over to pick up my clothes, he slapped my arse with a smirk on his face.  
>"What are you so happy about?" i asked, hoping it was something to do with me.<br>"I just made love to the most beautiful woman i have ever met, and she was extraordinary" he said honestly.  
>"Why thank you, you weren't too bad yourself" i replied with a wink. Klaus chuckled.<br>"I'd like to do that again sometime soon Caroline, if you're up for it, i mean" Klaus asked, which seemed to be shyly. He looked offended when i laughed, so i walked over to him, making sure i swayed my hips.  
>"I would love to Klaus" and with that i pecked him on the lips, but neither of us saw the person watching us when they walked out of the shadows and said.<p>

"What the hell Caroline?"

**This a ONE SHOT, but I'm thinking of making it into a short story. Please review!  
>Lucy xoxo<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews, I've decided to add another chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter/part 2**

"What the hell Caroline?"

Klaus and I immediately looked to were the voice came from. A gasp slipped my lips as I realised who it was.

"Tyler?" I asked panicked as I stepped into my dress pulling it up on to my shoulders.  
>"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, his patience running out.<br>"Tyler, it's not what it looks like, if you just let me explain" I begged  
>"Let's be honest, Caroline and I just had the best sex ever and I'm not ashamed to admit it" Klaus said honestly sending a wink in my direction. Tyler just stood there with his mouth wide open. Klaus spoke again.<br>"You might want to close your mouth, we wouldn't want you to choke on anything would we sweetie?"Klaus put his hands around my waist, I relaxed into his stomach. I decided to speak up.

"Tyler, I just don't think it's going to work out between us, I'm sorry you had to find out like this"  
>"Yeah, you really sound it" Tyler scoffed. "You could have waited until we had broken up, before you start sleeping around" Tyler finished. Did Klaus just growl? Whatever he did, it was totally hot!<br>"Don't speak to her like that" Klaus removed his hands from my waist, and stepped closer to Tyler.  
>"You mean like you waited before you slept with Isobel, Vicki and Anna? Yeah I know, so don't start having a fucking go at me when you're no better yourself" I screamed.<br>"Caroline, I'm sorry, let's still be friends?" Tyler pleaded.  
>"Go to hell Tyler" And with that I walked back over to Gloria, untied her ropes, jumped up and slowly trotted over to where Klaus and Tyler were eye fucking one another.<p>

"Are you coming Klaus?" I asked. Klaus kept up his stare with Tyler for a few more seconds before turning his attention to me and said.  
>"Yes, my darling" Klaus climbed on behind me and positioned his hands around me like before. I gave Tyler one more look with pure disgust of my face before galloping off back to the mansion.<p>

Once we were both off Gloria, not being to hold it in any longer, I broke down in tears. Klaus wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm my sobbing.  
>"How could he do that? Did he not think I would ever find out?" I cried.<br>"It's okay, you are free from him now, and you can start new relationships and be happy!" Klaus replied. I turned my gaze to Klaus' face. He was right. I could start a relationship with anyone I wanted now, but there was only one person who caught my eye, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Only time will tell. I didn't notice Klaus' mouth had started to move again.

"Shall we go back inside, my dear?" He asked, holding out his arm, hoping I accepted. How could i say no to him? Even though he was mean, he was never mean to me. Besides he was hot which is always a bonus.  
>"Sure" I replied smiling for the first time tonight.<br>Everyone was staring as we walked through the doors arm in arm. I looked to my left and saw Stefan wearing a confused expression upon his face. I turn to my right and saw Elena and Damon wearing similar expressions.  
>"What the hell?" Elena mouthed to me when Klaus was looking in the opposite direction. I couldn't be bothered to deal with Elena and the Salvatore brother's tonight. I just wanted to let my hair down, enjoy myself, and worry about my problems tomorrow.<p>

"I'll be back in a minute" Klaus whispered in my ear, before joining the rest of his family on the stairs, they were waiting for him so they could toast.

"I would like to welcome everyone to my family's home, we hope to host many enjoyable parties here, and could everyone please raise their glasses... to family!" Esther said, whilst everyone else just mumbled the 'to family' part.

Dancing with Stefan and Damon had been a bad idea. They were interrogating me. What was I doing? Was this some sort of plan? Was I trying to get myself killed?  
>Out of all the questions they asked, I only answered one, one that I was being truthful about.<p>

"Do you like him?" Stefan asked. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth.  
>"Yes, yes I do Stefan, I like him a lot! I know it's wrong, but it feels so right! He's gentle with me, kind, respectful towards me. I don't care what you say about him, there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind. I will not let you hurt him!" I walked away from Stefan feeling lighter, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. When Damon asked me the same question, I wasn't as polite to him as I was to Stefan.<p>

"Caroline, please don't tell me you like him?" He laughed.  
>"Would that be so hard to believe? Yes I like him, say what you want, I don't give a shit. Now let me live my fucking live in peace!" I turned around, and stormed off. Elena stood in my way, thinking it was her turn to question me. I shoved past her with a little too much force, but I couldn't care less.<p>

Before I could reach the exit, someone placed their hand on my shoulder spinning me around.  
>"Just fuck off Dam-, oh sorry Klaus" I gave him an apologetic smile<br>"Everything alright my sweet?" From the smirk that he was trying to hide, I was sure he heard everything I told Stefan and Damon. 'Smug dick' I thought to myself. I just nodded, wanting to get out of here. I turned around but was once stopped again.  
>"Please may I have the last dance with you?" Klaus asked, battering his eyelashes like a girl. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.<br>"Of course you may" I replied once I had calmed down.

We walked into the ball room and began slowly swaying to the beat of the music.  
>"I must say, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, not that you don't any other time, but you look stunning" Klaus admitted.<br>"Thank you, you look handsome yourself" I shot him a flirty smile, before sending him a wink.

Just as the song was coming to a close, Klaus tilted my chin upwards and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst his moved to my waist, still slowly swaying. I didn't care what anyone thought, 'let them gossip' I thought as I deepened the kiss by licking his bottom lip asking him for entrance which his granted by slipping his tongue into my mouth. A spotlight came down on us, but we were too involved in the kiss to break away. A few people 'awwwed' us and made more room, whilst others stared at us disapprovingly. Not naming anyone. _Stefan, Damon, Elena!_

It was at that moment I realised everything was perfect. The setting, the mood, the music, the lighting, the people, well some of them anyway.

But most of all _he_ was perfect.

I was happy.

**There you go! The second part, I'm happy with this ending but if anyone wants me to carry on, please let me no. Please review!**

**Lucy xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. One of them I found quite harsh. ****  
><strong>_**But oh well,**_**  
>Sorry for that, here's chapter 3.<strong>

Once the song had finally come to close, guest's started to depart from the hall and return to their cars. Esther had asked me to stay behind because she wanted to talk to Klaus and me separately. Elijah led me into their living room where Esther was waiting.

"Come in Caroline, take a seat" Esther smiled, gesturing to the seat on her left. I smiled shyly.  
>"So it seems you have taken a liking to my son, Klaus?" Esther asked politely.<br>"Yeah, I have" I admitted.  
>"Well, I have no problem with you dating my son, but you see how he gets, he might hurt you dear" Esther said.<br>"I know that, but when he's with me, he's different. He's gentle when around me" I said defensively.  
>"I'm happy that he is loving towards you, he must really care for you" Esther smiled warmly whilst standing up and pulling me in for a hug.<br>"I like you Caroline" She confessed, pecking my cheek.  
>"I like you too" I replied before walking out the living room doors.<p>

**Klaus POV**

"Dude, she's hot!" Elijah exclaimed whilst Kol nodded in agreement.  
>"Yes, Caroline is remarkably beautiful, but she has the personality as well" I stated<br>"Wow, you really like her!" Kol said simply.

It was true. I was falling in love with Caroline, and there was nothing I could do to stop that. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met, but she isn't a selfish bitch. She's kind, caring, sweet, a great lover and... My thoughts were cut short as Caroline walked back into the kitchen after her talk with mother. Elijah and Kol noticed my frozen features, and burst out laughing, then wolf whistling at Caroline. I saw the blush creep up Caroline's neck, so I walked towards her, grabbed her hand and walked towards the back garden.

"So, how did it go?" I asked impatiently. Caroline caressed my cheek, calming me down.  
>"I really like her, she really likes me. She doesn't mind us being together" Caroline flashed her pearly whites. I found myself smiling back; I leant in for a kiss, when she pulled back, smirking at me.<p>

"Haven't you got a question to ask me?" She asked playfully.  
>"Erm, should I?" I replied confused.<br>"Something along the lines of 'Caroline, will you by my girlfriend?' You have to ask first!" She said, seriously. I chuckled at her facial expression, before I cupped her face in my hands, whilst saying,  
>"Caroline, will you do my the great honour of becoming my girlfriend?" I asked genuinely, her face lit up automatically.<br>"Of course I will Klaus" I smiled before pulling her in for a kiss, this time she didn't refuse. 

**Elijah POV**

I was so pleased Klaus had found the love of his life. I mean, Caroline was perfect for him, she has a wild side to her but she brings out the pleasant side of Klaus. Anyone could see, he was madly in love with her. I just hope she don't break his heart. I wanted to get to know Caroline seeing as she was going to be sticking around for quite some time. Mother likes her, Kol really likes her and I simply adored her. Rebekah and Caroline didn't seem to get off on the right foot, but that would change soon enough, know Rebekah can go after Tyler. Finn, well Finn had fled, not wanting to be part of this family, but Caroline could take his place. She really was something special. Breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, her hair. Everything about her was memorising. Could I too be in love with this girl? No, I surely cannot, Klaus would be far more than pissed if he found out that I felt this way towards her. I decided to 'sleep', as there was nothing else to do at 3AM. I showered, changed into my pyjamas and rested my head on my pillow. After an hour of tossing and turning, I drifted off into a light sleep before being woken up by Caroline's giggling coming up the stairs.

I lay on my back, looking up towards the ceiling, knowing this will be a sleepless night.

**I know this is short, but I haven't updated in a while and thought I owed this to you guys. If I get **_**6**_** reviews by Wednesday, I will update again this week.**

**So REVIEW!**

**Lucy xoxoxo**


End file.
